A Serene Rose
by The Duelist's Heiress
Summary: This story was written by request from a friend. A new power is unleashed, and an orginization will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. Little do they know that the power they seek resides within two people, not one. Better summary on profile.
1. Girls Day Out

**D.H.A.N.:** I would like to welcome you to a fanfic I started writing as a request for **glimmerofhope. **It is more fun than I expected. This is my first, and probably will be my only Seto x Serenity story. I hope you enjoy it.

**A Serene Rose**

**Chapter One: Girls Day Out**

Serenity Wheeler woke up one Saturday morning, running late, as usual. The one day she hadn't wished to be late for was here at last, and she was running late. She ran a comb through her auburn hair, quickly chose a light blue T-shirt, a pair of blue jean Capri pants, and some white sandals to complete her ensemble for the day. The doorbell rang, forcing Serenity to hasten her preparations.

Mheralo Ishtar only had to ring the doorbell only once before Mrs. Wheeler answered the door. A small petite woman with curly auburn hair, and honey-almond eyes, Mrs. Wheeler said, "You must be here for Serenity. Would you like to come in? My Serenity is always running late. Honestly, I think the way she talks about you and Tea Gardner, she would have been waiting for you instead of it being the other way around." It's okay, "Mrs. Wheeler. I am a little early." Mhera said calmly. "It's a little cold out here, do you mind if I come inside?" "Of course, why don't I just take your coat?" Mhera obliged by handing Mrs. Wheeler her silver blazer, who then hung it on a coat rack by the door. It was a quaint house with a white doorway, and a big foyer that led to the dining room to the left, the living room to the center, and the stairs to the right. "You have a beautiful home." Mhera said. "Thank you, Mhera, right?" "Yes, that is correct, Mrs. Wheeler." "Why don't you go into the living room, and while we wait for Serenity, have some tea?" Mrs. Wheeler suggested. "That would be lovely. Thank you for your hospitality. I really appreciate it." Mhera smiled.

Serenity heard voices downstairs, her mother's and… _Could it be? _Serenity thought that Tea was going to pick her up. She quickly grabbed her matching light blue purse, before running down the stairs as fast as her legs would allow. She leapt off the bottom step with a dull thud, running into the living room, seeing her other friend. "Hey, Mhera! I'm so sorry that I am late! I haven't seen you in so long!" Serenity leapt on Mhera with a hug. "Don't be sorry, I'm early. Are you ready to go?" Mhera said as clearly as one could when getting the air hugged out of them. "Yep, I'm all ready to go. Is my mom spoiling you?" Serenity's almond eyes beckoned Mhera's violet ones to answer. "No, your mother is not spoiling me." Mhera responded softly.

"What happened to Tea? I thought she was taking me to meet you, not the other way around." Serenity asked her auburn haired companion. "Serenity, Tea is having car trouble." Serenity looked at Mhera, eyes wide with surprise "Again? But I thought she just put it in the shop two weeks ago!" "So did I, but apparently that car is more trouble than it's worth." Mhera said bitterly.

"Are you two going yet?" Mrs. Wheeler asked from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom, we'll be leaving shortly." Serenity called back. The two girls then took note of each other's attire. Mhera wore a dark blue T-shirt, with dark blue jeans, and her black boots, a tan knapsack held loosely in her hand. Serenity was wearing a lighter shade of blue T-shirt and jeans, and the white sandals, the blue purse held tightly in her hand. "Did we arrange this, or is it merely a coincidence?" Mhera asked, trying not to laugh at how things worked out the way they did. "It's a mere coincidence, Mhera." Serenity answered. "Come on, let's go already!" "Alright, we'll go, but please get your coat. Your mom won't let you come with us ever again if you come back with a cold." Serenity just smiled "Mhera, you worry far too much. But I'll get my coat, anyway." Serenity retreated back to her room, and returned carrying her brother's green jacket. Mhera smiled, "Alright, now we can go." As the two teens ran out the door, Mhera thanked Mrs. Wheeler for her hospitality one last time, and grabbed her coat.

They then burst out the door. It wasn't too cold, but there was a nip in the air. Mhera pulled her blazer on, slinging her knapsack over one shoulder. "You'll find out why I asked you to bring the coat shortly." The two ran down as couple of blocks, watching buildings go past view rather quickly. "You might want to put that coat on now, Serenity." Mhera panted "Why, Mhera?" "Because, we're going airborne. You have to trust that I won't let go of you as I take flight. Can you do that, Serenity?" Serenity thrust her hand into Mhera's, gripping it tightly. "You bet." "Alright, on the count of three. One…two…three!"

Serenity felt almost weightless. The ground was getting smaller under her. "Wow, Mhera. Look how high we are!" _'You aren't afraid of heights, are you?" _Mhera asked using telepathy, as she was concentrating too much on keeping the two of them airborne. "No." Serenity responded _"Then., look down." _Serenity did, and it was amazing how the colors mixed beautifully.

After a while Serenity heard Mhera's voice again. _"We're coming down, so don't be scared." _Serenity only nodded. She felt the gentle descent with pressure returning. Mhera was very careful of the rate of their descent, for it would be crucial to maintain a constant rate, so that the pressure change wouldn't be too drastic. They landed across from a park bench where Tea was sitting, obviously a little frustrated at losing her car to the shop. Tea smiled, blue eyes shining brightly when she saw Serenity with Mhera and that they were both safe. Tea was wearing a light pink shirt with a dark pink skirt with green dress shoes.

The brunette was ecstatic. "Hey, over here!" "Hey Tea." Serenity and Mhera said in unison. They exchanged greetings. "Alright, we planned everything except what we're going to do with today. Any suggestions?" "I'd like to go shopping." Mhera said, but Serenity had a better idea. "Hey, Mhera, I want to see you duel someone." Tea jumped in on the opinion. "Yeah, we never saw you duel." Mhera was reluctant, "Please, no, I can't." "Please, Mhera?" Serenity and Tea asked. Mhera reluctantly agreed to, but not without an inaudible, "Let's just hope this one doesn't go somewhere I can't get myself out of."

They arrived at Kaiba Land, where Mhera paid for all three of them. The three then proceeded to the dueling arenas, where Mhera would find an opponent easily.

Seto Kaiba came to Kaiba Land at least once a week to see whether the dueling arenas attracted any real talent. He was in his office, just below the dueling arena, when he saw the three girls enter. _There's Ishtar, I already know that she can duel with a bit of proficiency. There's Gardner, she'll only duel if she has to for her friends. But, what's Wheeler's sister doing here? I would love to see how she would fare against me._ Seto Kaiba triggered an innocent trap door right under the trio's feet.

Just as the trio stepped on a tile, it collapsed under them. Mhera could be heard yelling, "Just once I would like to go somewhere without trap doors, secret chambers, or staircases that lead to them!" "You really have a problem with this, don't you Mheralo Ishtar." A loud speaker blared over her head. The speaker system was turned off, and a staircase was revealed.

Seto Kaiba rushed out of the control room, his trench coat flowing behind him. He went to where the trio was sprawled on the floor. Even though Mhera knew it was futile, she wanted to challenge Kaiba to a duel just for triggering the trap door. But before she could even get a word out, Kaiba pointed at Mhera, saying, "Although you would be a worthwhile opponent, it is not you I wish to challenge." He pointed instead to Serenity. "It is her I want to challenge. But I have heard that you have minimal dueling experience, so Mhera, if you would be so kind as to get a decent deck together for her, and meet back at arena one in thirty minutes. I'll be waiting for whatever you give her." Mhera's eyes flashed fury at his apparent insult of her skill. "Don't talk to me, ask Serenity."

"It's fine, Mhera. Don't let him get to you." Serenity then turned to Kaiba. "Thirty minutes it is, then. I'll see you at arena one Seto Kaiba."

**DH: **Well I hope you all like it. Review, please, I can't do it without you. **Next Chapter: **Serenity and Kaiba face off. Meanwhile an organization wants to use a soon to be found power for their own purposes, and they will stop at nothing to get it. Find out what happens in **Chapter Two: A Rival's Rose. **Please leave a nice review.


	2. A Rival's Rose

**D.H. A.N.: **I want to thank those of you who have been patiently waiting on this Chapter. So, without any further comments from the authoress, Here's the duel you have waited for and **Chapter Two: A Rival's Rose.** Please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Rival's Rose**

"So you're actually going to do it?" Seto Kaiba asked, obviously a bit surprised at how determined Serenity sounded. "Yes, I am going to duel you Seto Kaiba, or are you too high up on society's ladder to hear me correctly?" Serenity retorted defiantly. She was upset, nobody had ever been able to make Serenity lose her serene temperament, but then again, Seto Kaiba wasn't a nobody. Serenity was smirking at him. Something that not even her brother, Joey Wheeler could do for very long. To Mhera and Tea's surprise, Seto Kaiba endured Serenity's expression for two minutes before saying "If you take the staircase, you'll end up on the floor above. Wheeler, just be ready to duel, and don't bring those losers with you." Tea and Mhera silently steamed with anger at the Kaiba Corp. CEO, but they were used biting comments from him by now, so the three just let him walk up the staircase without another word. He tossed a silver-colored suitcase "Oh, and here, you'll need cards to make a deck. Oh, I forgot, you already knew that" He then laughed that annoyingly cocky laugh of his that all love and despise at the same time.

"We have thirty minutes, let's get started shall we?" Mhera stated with a smile. Building dueling decks was one of her favorite hobbies. "This is your deck. Are you sure you want my help?" Serenity nodded swiftly. "I'm not going to be able to coach you in your match." Mhera became straight faced, opening the briefcase. What kind of deck do you want to use?" "I've always been a fan of fairies." "Alright, if you want fairies, we want to start with these…"

_Fairies, I've never been a fan of them, but they do have their uses. There are excellent strategies that work well. And they are, no pun intended, fairly easy to use. I wish Kaiba had given time for her to have a practice duel. I wish I had time to show these strategies to her, maybe I can give her some quick ones. _Mhera thought as the deck was being built. There were a couple of cards that didn't belong to the fairy group, but went well with them. Because fairy monsters often have life point increasing effects, a Fire Princess was a must. Its effect was essential to a strategy. Soul Absorption would help, because there were quite a few Fusions, so Fusion Gate was included. Soul of Purity and Light requires the removal of two Light Monsters from play. The card Soul Absorption would give the controller 500 Life Points for each creature removed from play. That was only a few of the strategies that made it work.

Thirty minutes went by far too quickly. Miraculously, Serenity had just gotten a decent deck together, with a couple of minutes to spare. "Do you really think I can do this? Everybody knows that the only duelist to defeat Seto Kaiba in a duel was Yugi Moto, and he had only won the duels by a hair." Mhera and Tea exchanged worried looks, but after remembering all the efforts Serenity had put into her deck, the two teens smiled. "You'll definitely be able to surprise Kaiba with this deck. You know the cards well, and therefore, should fare well in your duel." "Oh no! I'm late, again!" Serenity shrieked. She then dashed up the same stairs Kaiba had used earlier. "Aren't you coming?" She asked her companions. "You heard Kaiba, he doesn't want an audience to the match, and you know how he hates the cheerleaders we turn into when one of our friends is dueling him." Mhera smiled "I think it's because he never has any friends." They followed her up the staircase, as they remembered that it was their only way back up to the floor from which they had fallen. When they reached the floor above, they were sure that Kaiba was already waiting. They parted from there. "You'll do fine, Serenity. Just remember, take it easy, and read the cards carefully." Mhera stated rather calmly. She would have had to tell herself the same thing, if she were going through the same circumstance. "Yeah, Serenity, you'll show Kaiba what's coming to him!" Tea chimed in, "We'll meet you at the gates when you finish. Best of luck."

Seto Kaiba was already at the arena, deck ready. _She's late. I should have guessed a Wheeler would make a fool of herself by challenging one as skilled as me. She is wasting my time. I should just lea- _"Wait!" Serenity was out of breath. "I got lost. Arena one isn't the first arena, apparently." "Well, since you are here, I guess we'll just have to start our duel, won't we? Prepare to lose, Wheeler." That statement made Serenity lose her temper, something that is very hard to do. "Oh, I'm ready, and stop calling me by my last name only!" "Why, you and your friends do it to me all the time." "I've only done that once. I cannot speak for my friends. Let's just duel already Seto Kaiba!" Serenity said with an irate tone. "As you wish, Serenity Wheeler. Ladies first." The duel had begun.

**SK: 4000 SW: 4000**

"I'll go first then." Serenity groaned at her opening hand. She had Manju Of The Thousand Hands, Performance of Sword, and Airknight Parshath, Soul of Purity and Light, and Cestus of Dagla. She drew Waboku. _Okay, let's see I can't use Manju's effect, as I already have my Ritual Monster in my hand. And I want to save the Cestus for my Airknight. So I'll just set Manju in Defense Mode and Waboku on my field. Besides, if it is destroyed, that's one towards getting my Soul of Purity And Light out… _"Make your move Serenity, you've kept me waiting for five minutes. And as you know, the longer you take to make your move, the more time I get to rip your strategy to shreds." "Fine, then I'll set one Monster in Defense Mode, and a card face down. And that's it for my move."

Meanwhile, at the gate, Mhera and Tea were on pins and needles. Not only was their friend dueling one of the best and most ruthless duelists ever, Mhera had the eerie feeling that they were being watched, but by who, was unclear. The feeling was almost always right. Tea tried to put them both at ease by striking up a conversation. "Do you really think Serenity will be alright, and why did Kaiba choose to duel her?" Mhera looked to Tea, saying, "Methods like those of Seto Kaiba are very hard to define. He would never believe it, but I think this duel with our friend is a brilliant example of how fate brings two opposites together. I am not certain about it though. If anyone can melt that CEO's iced heart, it's Serenity Wheeler."

Back at the arena, it was Seto Kaiba's move. He looked at the redhead that had the nerve to find guts to challenge him. His face exhibited a minute twitch. He quickly reordered the wording of his thought. He had challenged her. _I don't know what she's planning, but she is in for a surprise. I have my __**X Head Cannon, my Y- Dragon Head, **__and my__** Z- Metal Tank**__ hidden within my deck and with all three on the field, I can summon my __**XYZ Dragon Cannon**__ by removing all three from play, without using a Polymerization card. So I think I will wait for that opportunity to wake her up to reality. I also have a couple of magic cards that could help me out, namely, my __**Dimension Fusion**__, but I'll save that for later. Speaking of Dimension, I wonder if the project is done?_

Serenity just looked at him. Of all the times she had seen him, he merely kept the same smirk he would usually possess. But now, she had seen his face twitch. She knew a move like she had just done would do anything but make the CEO nervous. It would probably make him burst out laughing. Was he being courteous to her? He had honored her request to call her by the first name. The last name, she thought, was a bit much though. His voice jolted her out of the thoughts that had crossed her mind. " I think I'll duplicate your maneuver, by setting one card facedown, and a Monster in defense mode." _Kaiba never plays defense. I don't like this one bit. It's my turn, but the dilemma presents itself, do I attack, risk triggering, it's bound to be, one of Kaiba's traps? Or do I play another defense and leave the Monster on his field be, which he'll then tribute to summon a stronger Monster? I think I'll use this. _

She had forgotten, however that Kaiba hadn't ended his turn._ The choice has presented itself. If she attacks, I have a __**Mirror Force**__ in wait. If she pulls another defense move, __**Soul Exchange**__ will allow me to tribute her Monster along with mine, and bring out my new Dragon. Or, I could not activate __**Mirror Force**__, and still tribute the only Monster she has; that would make it all the better, _"I end my turn." Seto Kaiba finished rather simply.

Serenity took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I tribute my Face down Monster to summon **Airknight Parshath (1900,1100), **and then equip it with **Cestus of Dagla.** Here's what it does, it increases my **Airknight's **Attack points by 500, and in addition, any battle damage this card inflicts on you comes back to me as Life Points. Pretty neat, huh?" She shot Kaiba a smile, but as quickly as it appeared, it was replaced by a look of fire in her almond eyes. "Now I attack your face down Monster with my **Airknight**!" The knight sent a shock wave of air on the facedown card, that turned out to be **Vorse Raider (1900, 1000). **It was destroyed and then a blast of air was sent toward Kaiba, and his Life Points fell to 2600. Serenity then drew a card. "I think I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Tea and Mhera were still waiting by the gate, bored out of their wits. "I'm going to get a drink. Do you want something?" Tea asked casually. "No, thanks though." Mhera replied calmly, too calmly, Tea thought. Tea then left. _I think, no, I know I lied. I want that match to be over, so that I won't have that "There's trouble" feeling I've had since we got here. _Mhera heard footsteps behind her. She turned, only to be gripped on a pressure point and black out.

Tea had only caught a glimpse of what happened next. A man in a Kaiba Land Security Uniform slung the unconscious red head over his shoulder and stalked off to an area marked "off limits" _I have a hunch that guy's not a real security guard. If he is, he wouldn't go into that "off limits" area. I've got to go find Kaiba. _Tea quickly downed the rest of her water, and made way for Arena One.

Just as Seto Kaiba was beginning his turn, the communicator in his trench coat went off. "Mr. Kaiba, we have reports of a security guard going into the Dimension Area. He has someone with him." "Do you know who it is?" Kaiba asked the one on the other end. "No, sir, all we have in terms of security cameras are low-tech black and white shots, but we'll enhance the images and get back to you.." The communication was then ceased.

_Now that that is taken care of, where was I? I remember now. I was just about to draw._ Seto Kaiba made his draw, a **Monster Reborn. **_Perfect, now, I can get my __**Vorse Raider **__back, and Summon my Dragon. _"I activate **Monster Reborn, **taking my** Vorse Raider **back from the Graveyard, and placing it in attack mode, but it won't stay long. I activate **Soul Exchange**, which lets me tribute my **Vorse Raider**. and your **Airknight** to bring out my **Rose Dragon **!"**(2600,2350) **

Just as he finished his declaration of triumph, a rose-hued dragon materialized on the field. Serenity found it beautiful. Its wings were shaped like leaves, and it had a rose on the crown of its head, its talons were the color, and no doubt of the same sharpness, as a rose's thorns. The eyes were a deep emerald green. _Its attack must be pretty awesome looking. _Serenity mused. "It's a really cool card, Seto Kaiba. Did you make it?" "As a matter of fact I did, Serenity." Kaiba said icily, he hadn't used her last name this time. Serenity softly shook herself back into reality. _Thank goodness I've got __**Waboku **__on my field. _She sighed gratefully.

"Now **Rose Dragon** attack with Light Petal Burst!" Kaiba's command rang through the arena. Petals began to fall from the rose on the dragon's head. And began spinning around the dragon's mouth. Suddenly, a burst of light came from the revolving petals aiming for Serenity. "Go! Waboku!" Serenity screamed. A trio of robed figures appeared and blocked the attack. "I end my turn." Kaiba said smoothly.

Serenity quickly set her **Hysteric Fairy **she had received thanks to her **Airknight's** draw facedown, then special summoned** Soul of Purity and Light, (2000**,**1800**) by removing the **Airknight**, and **Manju** from play, in Defense Mode, and that was her turn. Seto Kaiba was just about to begin his turn, when the trench coat device went off. "We've enhanced the photos, sir." "Put them onscreen." Seto replied as if it was no big deal at all. The Life Point scores were then replaced by images of what could clearly be seen as a guard, and something to dark for the cameras to pick up, on his shoulder. "I can't identify it. It's probably just a glitch. Take the images off screen." Kaiba said. The images faded from view, the score coming up once again. **Seto Kaiba: 2600 Serenity Wheeler: 5400. **_That lead she has is about to be turned against her. For once I attack her __**Soul of Purity and light **__with my __**Rose Dragon, **__my__** Blue Eyes **__can be summoned to the field from my hand. When __**Rose Dragon **__destroys a Light Attribute Monster, I am able to summon any Dragon that has less attack than the total Attack and Defense points of the Monster __**Rose Dragon **__destroys. Now, I think it's time to use that strategy. _

"Now, **Rose Dragon**, destroy her **Soul of Purity and Light! **Light Petal Burst!" The dragon did so, and revealed that were buds just below its wings. _I guess I'll find out what those are for. _Serenity thought as a bud popped off , and landed alongside the dragon from whence it came. "Now, here's where it gets interesting." Seto Kaiba began, "I've just destroyed a Monster, and this bud appeared. Only, it's a bud no longer, it's a dragon egg. You already know what's in it. Meet the **Blue Eyes White Dragon.!"(3000, 2500) **As if on cue the "bud" began to enlarge and harden. Then a minute crack came from the center, and then it burst open. With its characteristic blue scales, there was no mistaking The **Blue Eyes White Dragon.** "Now, **Blue Eyes**, use White Lightning on her facedown!" A burst of white energy came from the dragon's mouth, revealing a very hysterical **Hysteric Fairy**. She tried to block the attack with her glasses, but they shattered under the pressure of the dragon's breath.

_She's wide open. By the look on her face, I'd say she doesn't have anything that can protect her from my onslaught. This duel will be over in two more turns. _Kaiba smirked as he thought of the look of shock on his opponent's face, when he only had to wait one more turn to finish her.

Serenity was hopeless _I should just give up. I don't have any Monsters that I can summon. I can either surrender, or, I could have Kaiba finish me off._ She chose the earlier. She placed her hand over her deck, saying almost inaudibly "I surrender. It looks like you win, Seto Kaiba."

Seto Kaiba was shocked. In all his duels, his opponents kept denying the inevitable loss at his hands. But this girl Serenity saw that it was hopeless, and embraced it. But she had a good deck in her hands, and knew how to use it. Strangely enough, Kaiba made not one snide remark after Serenity left the field.

Serenity was walking out when Tea almost bumped into her. Tea was gasping for air. "Is Kaiba still in there?" Serenity was puzzled, "Yes, I believe so. Why?" "Because," Tea panted, "Mhera's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**D.H: **Sorry for the horrible cliffie, but it has to be done. **Next Chapter: **Tea and Kaiba confirm that Mhera has been kidnapped, but where she is being held is a whole other story. Travel into the virtual world once more in **Chapter Three: Dimension of Destiny. Please R&R. **Thanks 


	3. Dimension of Destiny

**D.H. A.N.: **Here is another Chapter. So, Mhera has been kidnapped, but where is she? How does Kaiba react? These questions will be answered in **Chapter Three: Dimension of Destiny.** Enjoy, and please review .

**Chapter Three: Dimension of Destiny**

_"Two Powers, rivals it seems, but from their union, life itself teems. Locked in an everlasting feud, they are. But what matters most, lies at the heart."_

Mhera heard these words in darkness. The voice was delicate, yet strong. There was a cold floor beneath her. She knew she wasn't in Kaiba Land anymore. Her eyes began to adjust to the shadows around her. She then saw who had spoken to her through telepathy. It was a young man with unkempt brown hair, sitting beside her on a bench, in a cell. His eyes were a silver brown color. He shivered slightly, as he had no coat to warm him. Mhera slowly shrugged the blazer off her shoulders and set it upon the lad. It was a little chilly, but the young lad clearly needed the warmth of the jacket more than she did.

"Thanks" The lad replied shyly. "Please don't mention it. You need it more than I do." Mhera responded back. She turned her face to him. "That poem, what is it? It sounded pretty." The lad had a sad look in his eyes as he spoke. "Those were my mother's last words before she died. My father went off to war when I was young. He was our resistance's leader. My mother told me that would be how the resistance's new leaders would be chosen. By fitting the poem, those two will have incredible power, not as two, but as one. But there are some who wish to misuse this power, also that say the two powers the poem speaks of are darkness and light. I'm assuming that is why they brought you here. I possess powers of darkness-"

"While I possess powers of light." Mhera finished. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Actually it does. Where are we?" The lad responded softly, "We're in the fortress of Desteya, a place where people are questioned for answers regarding the resistance's whereabouts. I've kept my mouth shut, and they need my powers to prove their theory, so they have kept me here for ten years." "Ten years! Why would you stay here ten years?"

The lad motioned to his wrists, showing the bonds that were tied around the wrists individually, rather than around both. "These bonds prevent me from using my powers. You have them as well." Mhera looked down at her own wrists to see that he was right. "Yes, but I probably have enough brute strength to bust down the cell door." She ran for the door, throwing her full weight against it, with no results. I'll get us out somehow. Mhera thought resolvedly. "Alright, since it appears you and I will be sharing cell for a while, what is your name?" The lad replied hesitantly, as if no one had ever asked his name before. "It's…it's Rione." "I'm Mhera, it's nice to meet you. Has anyone shown you the slightest amount of courtesy since you got here?" "Nope, nobody. I'm just glad to have somebody to talk to." Rione had a small smile on his face.

**Back in the Real World**

Seto Kaiba was packing up his deck when Serenity and Tea came running into the arena. Serenity almost grabbed Kaiba by the collar of his trench coat. "I think I know what that "glitch " was on your screens!"

"Mheralo Ishtar's stuck in the Dimension?" Kaiba exclaimed after Serenity had told him about what Tea had seen. Tea halted him in his thought. "What is this "Dimension"?" Kaiba swallowed hard. He had said too much. "I've been working on another virtual world. One without any nutcases in it." "Kaiba, you have clearly been unsuccessful, because some nutcase in a security guard uniform has kidnapped our friend. Why won't you quit this, while you still have a chance at making things better in the real world?"

"I'll make it right. I just need a couple of days." Kaiba said. Serenity really grabbed his collar this time. "We don't have a couple of days we have to get Mhera out now!" "Fine then, come with me."

Seto Kaiba went off to his office with Serenity and Tea close in tow. It was a well-lit office. Seto Kaiba went to a huge portrait, removed his picture of his little brother from his neck, and carefully slid it against a sensor. The portrait lifted up, revealing two virtual pods. He went in one while Serenity went into the other. Before the pods shut, Kaiba warned, "Under no circumstances are you to let anyone in here, Gardner. Also, keep an eye on the monitors." I'll be fine, Kaiba. Best of luck you two."

"We'll bring Mhera back safe." Serenity said with a small smile. After the pods closed, Tea said, "I know you both will." And with that they were gone.

**D.H.: **I hope that was interesting, short I know, but the idea popped into my head. **Next Chapter: **The **Dimension's **antagonist reveals itself, and there is an escape. Also things get interesting as Seto and Serenity meet up with the resistance of Desteya, in **Chapter Four: Fate's Forces.** **Thanks for reading, and please Review.**


	4. Fate's Forces Pt I

**D.H. A.N.: ** I hope you all are ready for another Chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers I have. Here's **Chapter Four: Fate's Forces. **Enjoy, and please review.

**Chapter Four: Fate's Forces**

Seto Kaiba opened his eyes, wondering where in the Dimension he had wound up. A second thought crossed his mind about where the younger Wheeler had ended up. Seto blinked, trying to tell himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. He had been here before. Thus, he held doubts about whether he was in the Dimension or in his own memories.

The playground of the orphanage where he had spent his childhood was staring the doubtful brunette in the face. _No! This can't be! Is the program able to put people where they will be most affected?_

Seto Kaiba strolled almost literally down memory lane, wondering whether anyone else was there. As fate would have it, an answer to his question showed itself. His eyes caught a boy sitting on the bench farther down the playground. Kaiba had seen the boy before. His green hair made Kaiba think of Noah, only when the boy opened his eyes and grinned at Kaiba that Seto knew it was Noah. "Hello Seto!" "Noah?" Seto was caught off guard, but couldn't disguise his disdain for the boy who almost made him and Mokuba permanent statues in the virtual world that they got stuck in before the finals. Seto would just have to wait to know what Noah was doing here.

Memories were not only coming back to Seto Kaiba, but to Mheralo Ishtar as well. Being forced to wait for what she knew would not be a pleasant experience was not new to her. The memory flashed through her mind. She was in the warehouse, bound and waiting for something to happen. She chose not to think any farther than that. Hopefully she and Rione would be able to escape before things brought her to being hung above any body of water like last time. She had been brought here without her knowledge, unlike the time before, where she had let herself get caught.

Mhera racked her brain, originally seeking an escape plan, but she found instead proof that it wasn't Rione's and her Powers weren't the Powers the requirements spoke of.

"Two Powers, rivals it seems, but from their union, life itself teems. Locked in an everlasting feud, they are. But what matters most, lies at the heart."

"Rione, I think I may have figured out one thing." Mhera whispered. "What?" Rione inquired, as Mhera's comment had intrigued him.

"Well, darkness and light aren't the Powers needed to complete the requirements." Mhera stated simply. "What makes you say that?" Rione asked, attention now focused on his companion.

"Think about this. During certain times of the year, there is more night than day and vice versa. Only on the two equinoxes, are the amounts equal. Yes, light and darkness are locked in an everlasting feud, but these powers always shift balance, rather than attaining it. As to what powers the requirements speak of, I have no idea." Mhera was glum. It always seemed that when one question was answered, a thousand more took its place.

"So how do you propose we get out of here? Since we're not who they're after, we should get to the resistance." Rione answered Mhera's look.

Mhera was clearly over the fact that she had been taken against her will. However, her experience with scenarios of this nature was aiding her pleading case. "Let's not get too hasty. In this matter, patience is key. We don't know what kind of person we're dealing with here. Also, I don't think the guards will hand over the keys if we just ask. But I do believe our opportunity is close at hand."

Serenity Wheeler winced out of surprise at the salty air blowing into her nose. The beach had always been a place of comfort for her, because it was the only place she and Joey could escape the arguments that tore their family apart.

There was another at the beach, a raven-haired girl with emerald eyes. She saw Serenity, and with no words, knew she had to be taken to the resistance. The salvation of Desteya had come.

**DH: **I hope you all liked the first part of Fate's forces. **Next Chapter: **Mhera and Rione escape, and meet up with the resistance. Serenity and Kaiba also show up with the green eyed girl, and Noah respectively. Don't miss **Chapter Five: Fate's Forces Pt. II.** If you have a name for the girl, I'd love to be able to use it. Just include it in your review.


	5. Fate's Forces Pt II

**D.H. A.N.: **I'm sorry it's been so long, Mhera and Rione have been stuck in that cell long enough to come up with a plan on escaping from that cell. As for Seto and Serenity , their position is a little more desirable, but important to the story all the same. Readers, please don't be mad at me if I skip in between the trio. But enough of the authoress' rambling, here's the Second part of **Fate's Forces. **Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fates Forces Pt. II**

Mhera was silently contemplating how many possible escape scenarios there could possibly be. Unfortunately, unlike the last time she had been in this position, which had been an easier place to escape from, as she somehow possessed a thorough knowledge of the facility. This would be harder. Her mind somewhat sparked. _When those soldiers come, that will be our only opportunity. But after we blitz them, with a hopeful success, then comes the even harder part; getting out in one piece._ "This is so aggravating!" She fumed. Rione seemed to feel her displeasure at the situation.

"How many steps are you considering at once?" He paused as he got caught in an icy glare that only lasted about two seconds, but then softened as its caster realized that he was helping lighten the load. "I'll work on what happens after we get out of the cell. I know these places as well as you don't know them. Do we have a deal?"

"Yep." Mhera wasn't up to making a formal deal, as making agreements like those only led to more trouble. "So, our best plan is a blitz…"

Meanwhile Seto Kaiba was glaring icily at Noah, who seemed very happy to see him. "Hey Seto, Did you miss me?" A Mokuba-like grin was plastered to his face. "Come on, smile!"

"Not with you trying to make me. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not falling for the whole "I'm a different person" thing" Seto Kaiba just glowered at the former heir of Kaiba Corp.

"But Seto, it's true!" Noah protested

"I'm not buying it." Seto Kaiba was not one to understand his own humor, but anyone else would get another meaning. His glare never softened toward Noah, but his tone became more inquisitive. "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know, but I'm glad I wound up here." Noah smiled yet again.

* * *

Felicity Kamiya wrapped a strand of jet black hair around her finger, watching the auburn teen soak up the calmness of the beach. Her emerald eyes somewhat smiled at the fact that she wasn't the only one who could find pleasure at the simplistic complexities of the shoreline. She loved the manner of it, how the air seemed to invigorate every fiber of her being, and could see that the other girl got something differently similar. She wondered if the auburn-haired teen would react if talked to. She decided that it was now or never.

Serenity stared at the raven-haired teen that was obviously contemplating something important. Serenity liked the emerald eyes of the other teen, something about them was calming, soothing, and friendly. She saw that the other teen was coming near and was somewhat nervous in her step. Serenity smiled, and the other girl gave a slight look of relief. If there was one thing Serenity was good at, it was putting others at ease with the smallest smile.

_She smiled, man do I feel better! There is something about her besides her smile. though I can't quite put my finger on it. _Felicity had to smile too. _But it isn't safe for a newcomer; she could be one that the prophecy speaks about, and those goons from the fortress want anyone involved with that prophecy captured. I can't let that happen.

* * *

_

Two soldiers had come, and the two prisoners, who were very sullen faced, were waiting for them. But unknown to the two soldiers, that was all part of the plan. "Well, well, well, it appears the boy has a new friend. Maybe the reason why she's so sad is because the boy has told her that she'll never see the light of day again! I look forward to seeing what Master Noinreil has planned for them." The two laughed mirthlessly.

Mhera unknowingly tensed, because she knew that name. Noinreil not only was someone from the past that she would rather forget, but he fit the bill perfectly as someone who wanted to control everyone around him. She was certain he had not forgotten how she had "swindled" him out of a promotion in the ranks of the Rare Hunters, she had escaped his controlling grasp. _He lost the duel. I think it would have been enough for him to lose, but my father just had to add insult to injury by giving me 'his' promotion._ Mhera let a shadowy smirk cross her face, if only for a slight moment, at the fact that he thought everything was nothing of his own doing. She had followed orders, and in doing so made Noinreil the insolent unrespectable person she despised. She had only that as her regret. She was grabbed roughly out of her reverie by one of the soldiers.

"The Master said we were to be very gentle with you, girly." Mhera glared at them, for she wasn't the exact definition of 'girly'. The soldiers very quickly found out why. Deftly, Mhera rotated around the two soldiers, so that she was behind them, slyly removing the keys from the belt of one. Tossing them to Rione, who was still in the cell, Mhera began ducking and weaving in between the two soldiers. This was successful for about two minutes until Mhera let her tiredness catch up with her. One of her hands got caught around the spikes on the soldiers' gloves. She heard a snap that sounded as if it were her wrist breaking, but felt no pain. In fact she felt the opposite of how one felt when one broke something important. She had broken something, however.

"Mhera, one of your bonds has been broken, that means half of your powers are returning to you! You have to break the other one!" Mhera heard Rione shout over the scuffle. Mhera only nodded and proceeded to give the guards the notion that they had her; she was good at leading people on false pretenses. They grabbed her hands, binding them behind her. She felt the left bond hit a reassuring snag on a glove spike, and swiftly pulled. It was over in a flash, both guards were on the ground, unconscious. Mhera was giving the appearance of dusting off her hands, a glowing smile on her face at how easily the lackeys were taken care of. Rione had his mouth wide open.

"That was amazing. Remind me to stay on your good side, please?" Rione said.

"It's easy to do." A sudden noise jolted them back to reality. "Quickly, put these on." Mhera tossed him one of the soldier's uniforms, but she couldn't find anything that would help her blend in…or was there? Something brushed against her neck, apparently the person who had her placed in the cell hadn't checked her person; something that also fit Noinreil's personality. It was a pendant in the shape of a rose, black as night, and a gift from her brother. "Let me see if I can find something to remove your bonds, Rione." She checked one of the soldiers, finding a rusted dagger that would fit her purposes quite nicely. Rione had seen the blade and presented his arms to her. "Don't worry, I have a pretty good grasp on this thing." She reassured him with a small confident smile. Relieved that the bonds had a slight amount of slack, Mhera set to her task, carefully edging the blade against the leather-like bonds. But to her dismay, they were much stronger than leather. "Okay, Rione, when I tell you to pull, pull the opposite way of the blade. I think one final tug should do it for your left hand" There was stillness in the air as they both heard a satisfying snap. She then repeated the process, freeing his right hand.

"Alright, now here's where it gets tricky for both of us." Mhera removed the pendant from her neck "You have to keep this around your neck as we proceed." Rione gave her a very quizzical look. "Trust me." She finished. Rione started pacing with an undignified gate, and proceeded to fasten the pendant around his neck, but Mhera halted him. "Not yet. You have to walk like a trained soldier." She slightly arched his back, placed his arms at his side, and told him not to march like a toy soldier, and finally demonstrated how to do it correctly.

"It took me forever to learn how to do that right." Rione said when Mhera smiled, trying to put her friend at ease.

"It took you no less than a couple of minutes what it took me two months to finally get right."

"Really? Two months? You're joking!"

"Nope, not joking." Mhera responded

The slam of the door, as well as footstep's echoes, forced them to hasten their escape plans. Unfortunately it threw Mhera's planned explanation of her way out from her mind. "Put the pendant on now!" Rione did so, and Mhera vanished, but he could still feel that she was there. _"I am serving as your shadow for the moment, but you have to be extremely careful. This is extremely risky, and, to quote an old friend of mine, __if I haven't made that minor point important, then I have done a very poor job. This will probably be the last time I contact you until we're out of here."_

Rione then began to sneak through the corridors, fortunately running into no one along the way. Until he reached the front, and almost to the door. Another soldier, who was keeping guard on the drawbridge, swiftly drew the pendant from Rione's neck, remarking, "That's pretty, but you should know that any form of jewelry is prohibited." Rione glanced beside him, his shadow and his friend were still one. The other soldier quickly dashed Rione's hope for Mhera's clean escape, when he passed the pendant to a seemingly common teen. The teen had black hair, a tan complexion complemented by cold gray eyes, and a handsome face. But his face hid a dark demeanor that even Rione could sense.

"I remember this; this object can belong to one person." He then seemed to be speaking to no one at this point, but his voice was very compelling. "He dies if you do nothing, my Arlomhe. If you come out of hiding, I may just let him live."

Mhera's voice answered him, "I am not yours." She stood beside Rione, glowering at the other teen across from her.

"You still have feelings for the Yagasawi boy even after he harmed you so badly?" The other's gray eyes shone with contempt.

"Don't speak of him like that! Sheon just needed his space! And I gave it to him."

"He doesn't love you anymore, why do you still hold on to hope that he'll take you back?" The other teen was getting the exact reaction he wanted from her.

"Because he saved my life at risk of his own. That is something you'll never be able to do, Noinreil. You would never be able to defeat my hope in the matter." Mhera was on the verge of tears.

"I have a proposition for you." Noinreil was in control of the situation, that much he knew. Also, he would be very laughable if he did not take the sweet opportunity for revenge when it was available. "Your friend leaves, unharmed. You, however, may not be so lucky. If you can defeat me in a duel, as you did so excellently that day, I will let you go. If you lose, however, you will stay here and be mine."

If it were in the real world, Mhera would have thought Noinreil a poor better, but here, he obviously held more power. _I have to do this, but what if I fail. I just have to have faith that I will succeed._

"Alright, I accept your deal, but first, you let my friend go."

"Yes, Arlomhe." He smirked "Oh, wait I forgot you don't use that alias any longer. Of course, Mhera. You know me as a man of my word."

"Yeah, only if you benefit." Mhera muttered.

Rione just glanced at her, but, Mhera assured him that she would be fine. The guard then let the drawbridge down, and shoved Rione through.

* * *

Kaiba glanced at Noah, who was attempting to guide him to a resistance of this realm.

"No"

"But Seto!" Noah would not be able to sway the CEO. "There has to be a reason why you're here!"

"Yes, and that is to find someone and then leave" Kaiba replied firmly.

"The resistance can help." Noah was still trying to sway him.

"Alright, the sooner I can get out of here the better."

* * *

Serenity was talking with Felicity, who was telling about how the resistance had helped her by providing a home after her village had been taken by the dictator of the realm; also helping her look for her brother. "He hasn't been found yet." Felicity was sullen at the unfortunate fact.

Just then, a brunette with brown-gray eyes came running towards them. "Please help me; my friend is in trouble!"

* * *

**D. H.: **I hope this isn't too much of a cliffie. Merry Christmas!!!!! Got any ideas for the upcoming events in the story?" Toss 'em in a review!! Please review!! 


	6. Flight From A Fight

**D.H. A.N.:** Alrighty, If you've read Eragon, or any of the Pern series, that's where this idea comes from. I don't own any of it, except for this combination of ideas that created ASR. Now, the duel is going to be traditional style, with cards and duel disks; a minor duel. All the rest of my duels will be different. Enjoy **Chapter Six:** **Flight from a Fight,** my only Mhera-centric Chapter in ASR.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Flight From A Fight**

In the darkness of the main hall, Noinreil's gray eyes watched Mhera lustfully, as always. He had never been able to satisfy that feeling, but that was the lesser of the two reasons that he watched her. Now was his opportunity for revenge and he wasn't going to waste it. He had to be careful, though because it was clear that Mhera loathed, despised, though maybe not hated, him, but her outward dislike for him had always been prevalent. She had punched him once, beaten him in several duels, and somehow managed to escape him every time. This time would be the exception, however.

"Where is my duel disk, the dueling site, and where has your mind wandered?" Mhera asked, relishing in the awkwardness of her last portion of the question.

"Ready to lose so quickly?" Noinreil almost snapped in response.

Mhera really felt nauseated. Not only was she with someone who she had been lucky enough to escape from in times previous, she had to play by his rules. Along with the fact that she was reminded that she had once remarked to Odion that Noinreil had the less admirable traits of her father and Sheon's hair and eyes. The last fact was more than likely the nausea-causing one. "You still haven't answered my question. Where-" she was cut off.

Somehow, they were in an arena similar to the Roman Coliseum. "Okay, that answers one of my questions. As for my duel disk?"

In response, Noinreil pointed to one side of the Coliseum, where a single duel disk was, and given that Mhera took notice that he already had a disk on his arm, she assumed the disk on the ground was hers. She grabbed it, and returned to her opponent to get the opportunity to hopefully shuffle his deck in her favor. They exchanged, shuffled, and returned decks. Noinreil drew six, as it was usually the host who went first.

"I'll start off with a defense monster, and two facedown cards to end my turn. Start praying that you get your luck." Noinreil smirked. Unfortunately for him, luck wasn't something Mhera needed

Mhera drew, adding one card to her total strategic options. For the strangest reason, she had** Lord of D, **and **The** **Flute of Summoning Dragons** in her hand; two cards she never used, but she knew that coupled with her **Silver Sword Dragon **and the **Shadow Pendant **equip Spell, she could easily gain the upper hand. _Thanks Kaiba. _Mhera thought with a smile. Not that the CEO had given her those cards, but thanks to him, she knew what to do. _It isn't a Blue Eyes, but it's just as helpful. _She also had her **Wind **and **Ice Sword Heirs **in her hand, but those wouldn't be as effective.

"I summon **Lord of D.** **(1200, 1100)**" In response, a spellcaster with a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head made his appearance. Mhera was really thankful Kaiba wasn't here, because he would explode with fury at seeing his own strategy used by any duelist other than him. "I then activate my **Shadow Pendant **equip spell on **Lord of D.** This handy little spell allows a low-level Dark attribute monster to attack your Life Points directly.Next, I play **The Flute of Summoning Dragons**, which allows me to summon up to two dragon type monsters from my hand. I'll only be summoning one however, and it should spark your memory." Mhera was really glad Seto Kaiba wasn't there, not only for the above reasons, but he would have certainly had as much of a laughing fit as he could at her minimal use of the effect of **The Flute. **_Of course, Seto Kaiba does need to laugh more often._ Mhera mused.

A shrill note with a sound unlike any other filled the air, as the dragon lord put the flute to his lips , and blew. Mhera could have sworn she heard the note say, _" Come Nazuna, dragon of the silver blade." _Suddenly, a flash of silver caught her eye from above, as she placed the card on her disk.

"I summon my **Silver Sword Dragon**! (2400, 2100)" The flash of silver grew to a glittering silver bullet, if one could call it that. The Dragon then performed an aerial maneuver to slow its descent. The creature glistened in the light, and it let out a minute growl at Noinreil. When Noinreil stared it back without fear, Mhera knew something wasn't right. _He always shakes in his boots when I bring this out, I think he has always been afraid of dragons of any sort._

Then, something really odd happened. _"We have to get out of here now! Take the girl, and I'll find the others." _A slightly urgent voice reasoned.

"_But what about you?" _A feminine voice asked

"_Just listen to me Nazuna! Take the girl and fly! With the pendant around my neck, she's made my job a lot easier." _Mhera then realized that she was hearing a conversation between her cards, or more precisely, the creatures within them.

"_Excuse me, Lord of D., but would you mind explaining this stuff to me?" _

The dragon lord turned to her saying, _"Nazuna will explain everything to you." _He then eyed the dragon next to him. _"Won't you Nazuna?"_

"_Yeah, I know what to do. I can't believe you called me here for this. I'm not a baby sitter." _The dragon snorted inaudibly.

"_But she is clearly an adolescent and I think you need her more than she needs you." _He obviously was very argumentative with this dragon.

Mhera was at a loss for words at what was occurring within her mind. Noinreil's malicious laughter jolted her back to reality. _Wait a minute! He never laughs like that. Never! _Another round of laughter caused Mhera to clench her fist, and attempt to sway shivers away from her spine._ "Alright, Nazuna we're going now, but before we go, Why don't we give this guy something to really laugh about."_

"_Wow, and I thought this would never pay off." _If dragons could smirk, there would be one on the reptilian face.

"Now I attack directly with my **Lord of D.**!" The attack was successful. "Now I attack your Facedown Card with my Dragon! Attack with Silver Shard Blast!" The Dragon expelled a multitude of silver shards from its open mouth. The individual shards could be heard whizzing into the facedown. It burst in smoke, obscuring both duelists' eyesight. When the smoke cleared, the redhead and her creatures were gone.

* * *

Serenity and Felicity listened intently as Rione told his tale. When he told that his friend was now in a duel, Serenity was interested beyond belief. "Are you worried about your friend? Who is this other guy?"

"I am, and I think she knew him." Rione responded.

"She knew him?" Serenity saw Rione remove the top of what looked like a soldier's uniform to reveal a silver jacket, the one that Mhera was wearing when she last saw her. "What was her name?" Serenity asked Rione, with worry coursing through every word.

"Mhera." Rione responded softly.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was walking along the road with Noah, when suddenly a shadow rushed in front of them, and became solid. The shadow took form as The **Lord of D.** The dragon lord had a pendant in the shape of a black rose around his neck. "It looks like our escort is here." Noah remarked

"Escort?" Seto repeated the last word with an indignant tone.

"Yes, Seto an escort. It is wise to have this one. You see, here duel monsters aren't just cards. They exist in cards, yes, but they are not in cards alone. They are real people in essence. There are also some people who change their appearance based on who they encounter. So, should we go? He'll take us to the resistance."

* * *

**DH: **Is Noinreil really who he says he is or is he not who he seems? The Answer: YES. Got any suggestions? I know where this story is going, but want your opinion on it. Thanks to **Lunasilvereyes **for Nazuna's name. R&R Please. 


	7. Reprieve and Revelations

**D.H. A.N.: **I hope you are ready for an interesting chapter. I get to see PoTO Saturday. Alright on with the story. Please review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Reprieve and Revelations

* * *

Rione's face grew somber, and Serenity was silent for two minutes. _I think she'll be alright. If I have learned anything from Mhera, it's that any experience, be it positive or not, is a chance to remove any doubt about who someone really is. It had to take a lot to do what she did. Another thing is not to be afraid to go with what you think is right. _Serenity sighed slowly.

Felicity broke Serenity's self-imposed trance. "We should get to the resistance before sunset, if we hurry, we'll make it by mid- afternoon."

"Alright." Rione and Serenity agreed as they stretched the worn out muscles of their bodies. They followed Felicity, with the breeze almost seeming to wish the travelers well.

Mhera wished she could get off Nazuna and walk, but knew wishing would get her nowhere. She was very quickly tiring of Nazuna's antics. They saw a narrow cliff coming up ahead. Mhera groaned, grabbing tightly at the base of Nazuna's neck, vowing that, if she ever made it back to Kaiba Land, she would not set foot on a rollercoaster. Her worst fear was confirmed when Nazuna rotated ninety degrees on what an airplane would be considered the roll axis. Mhera held on for dear life. She wasn't scared, but she was worried whether Nazuna would catch her if she fell off.

"_You know I would catch you." _Nazuna said

"Why can I never go five days without someone responding to my private thoughts?" Mhera fumed.

"_So I take it you don't want me to catch you if you fall" _Nazuna asked as they exited the crevice between the cliff

"N-" Mhera suddenly felt nothing under her as she had released her grip on Nazuna after exiting the crevice. She felt herself falling through the air _"NO! Nazuna, please catch me. I have a slight fear of heights when no one is controlling it!" _Mhera mentally screamed. She was physically screaming too. And it wasn't a macho scream, but it wasn't what one would consider blood-curdling either, but it was high- pitched, and worthy of the female gender. Out of the corner of her eye, Mhera saw Nazuna come up on her right. The dragon then positioned itself below her, which Mhera hit with a thud. _"Thanks." _Mhera mentally panted.

_"Are you going to trust me, or are you going to doubt me again. You know I could have very well not caught you, but lucky for you, guarding lives is on my résumé."_ Once again, if dragons could smirk, there would be one on Nazuna's face.

_Oh, great, I get stuck with the dragon with an ego, and knowledge of business sarcasm. Then again, she's stuck with the Egyptian girl unable to read hieroglyphs unless absolutely necessary, More often than not, times that I need that ability happen to be not a necessity. All and all, this should be interesting. _Mhera mused.

She felt the pressure returning to her ears, which she assumed meant they would soon land. "So, are we there yet?"

"_Almost." _Came Nazuna's voice as she went into a dive at a forty-five degree angle. As she descended, Nazuna flexed her wings, so that the lift would overcome the drag, as soon as they were three feet above the ground.

"_We're here" _Nazuna said softly through the mind link that had been unexplainably forged instantly. The descent was slow and easy.

Mhera gawked at the sight before her. They had landed at the base of a mountain range, with a cave big enough for even Nazuna to fit through.

_"You first, Nazu."_ Mhera said through the link

"_Nazu?" _The dragon questioned

"_Relax, I only dropped the last syllable of your name. I am personally fond of the disyllabic form of my name. My first name is tri-syllabic."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Mheralo." _Mhera answered_ "But please call me Mhera."_

"_I will as long as you call me Nazuna." _The dragon requested softly.

"Shouldn't we be getting inside, it's getting late." Mhera suggested

_"So we should."_ Nazuna agreed.The two then went into the cave.

Felicity, Serenity and Rione were on the verge of becoming footsore when they saw a huge crater-like hole in the ground. "We're here!" Rione shouted out of pure excitement. It was home. He felt so much better, like he had never left the place.

"How do you know?" Felicity asked, emerald eyes looking the brunette over carefully.

"I was born just as this was being built." Rione then pointed to a hill above that had signs of a foundation on it. "I used to live there. The advantage of high ground was important to the resistance leaders. It should be standing still, but obviously the foundation is all that remains of the vantage point." He then became somber. "After I was taken nine months after my father went to war, my mother died giving birth to my sibling. Felicity, I mean no disrespect, but you look just like my mother."

Serenity softly nudged Felicity "He's your brother I just know it." She said softly

"What if your wrong?" Felicity asked

"You just have to trust me. I know brothers when I see them." Serenity grinned.

Another set of siblings had come on the opposite side of the hill, and had been there a good while, as their escort had informed them that it was proper to wait until someone came to escort them in.

"Are we going already?" Seto was growing impatient.

"Seto, The **Lord of D.** has made it clear that we are to wait." Noah argued in a Mokuba-like voice .

But Seto paid his stepbrother no heed and jumped into the crater, instantly finding himself in numerous caverns.

Serenity, Felicity, and Rione entered the cavern silently. Serenity heard nothing, but Felicity halted them. "I hear footsteps." She murmured. Serenity strained her ears, closing her eyes. She still had pretty good hearing, but she supposed it wasn't as sharp after gaining her sight. She heard careful footsteps, then heard them no more. Upon opening her eyes, she saw a sea of ice-blue and nothing else.

* * *

**DH: **The romance continues. I hope you like it. I'll explain how Noah got into the Dimension next chapter. I was going to explain it in this one, but it's on a disk and I don't want to get it at the moment. I also have a new Story up, **Rite of Heritage. **Please leave a review. Thank you. 


	8. No Armor Is Impenetrable

**D.H. A.N.:**I hope you are all ready for another ASR Chapter. This Chapter takes a few twists, so bear with me. Enjoy **Chapter Eight: No Armor Is Impenetrable. **Please Review.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: No Armor Is Impenetrable **

Mhera and Nazuna entered the cave with at grateful slow pace, Mhera still gawking at the grandeur of the cave's interior. _"Perhaps_ _it would be best to light our path_. _If I am not mistaken_ _you have powers of light, do you not?"_ Nazuna asked intently.

Mhera only nodded, pulling light energy from her body, and accumulating it in her hand, until she was holding a small ball of white energy. She led them deeper into the cave with little idea of where she was going. Only constant reassurances from Nazuna kept her going forward. _"Stop!" _Nazuna mentally yelled, causing Mhera to stop right where she stood. _"Release it." _The Dragon sighed

"_Release what?" _Mhera asked, partially confused.

"_The orb in your hand!" _The Dragon almost yelled again.

"_You are really hard to understand sometimes." _Mhera sighed almost resignedly, releasing the orb of light, after which she had to jog to keep up with it, until she reached three indentions within the wall, of equal size and distance from each other.

The luminous orb fit into the central indention, which had two vertical lines, one extending from the top, and one from the bottom. The light flowed out of the orb, through the lines, and surrounded the other two indentions.

"_A Ring of Light shall protect the Burning Passion and Cold Seclusion; Fire and Ice." _Nazuna recited from memory calmly.

_Fire and Ice?_ Mhera thought questioningly. That made her think back to something she had heard earlier. _Two Powers, rivals it seems, but from their union, life itself teems. Locked in an everlasting feud, they are. But what matters most, lies at the heart._ Her eyes sparked, _That's it! Fire and ice are the two Powers spoken of!_

"Is there a reason there are three indentions instead of two?"

"_Yes. What is on that chain around your neck?" _Nazuna asked as she eyed the silver chain around Mhera's neck.

"A…a ring. Why?"

_"Place it into the indention, and find out."_

"I don't want to. It is…very special." Mhera hesitated.

"_Why?" _Nazuna asked

"Someone special to me gave it to me, twice."

_"Why would they need to give it to you twice?"_ Nazuna asked.

"Because my father took it from me once." Mhera answered very softly, as it was a touchy subject she did not wish to discuss further. She undid the chain, removing the ring, whose stone was beginning to glow, and placed it into the central indention. The amethyst stone glowed dimly first, brightly for a few seconds then ceased completely.

_"Get your ring."_ Nazuna suggested, after which Mhera had to almost tug it out, threading it back through the chain in a reverent manner._ "Now, touch the ring."_ Nazuna almost commanded. Mhera did so and felt a strange feeling. She glanced down at her hand, only to find it coved with a silver colored material which had holes for her fingers.

"Armor?" Mhera asked calmly.

_"Yes, now although I wish not to need to ask you to do this twice, there is something else your ring must obtain for you."_ Nazuna sighed, knowing that the reaction would not be very fast, but time was something they could spare. _"Take as long as you need."_ Nazuna sighed as she set her head on Mhera's shoulder, as it was the closest thing the dragon had to hands.

* * *

Seto Kaiba's eyes had finally adjusted to the cavern's lack of light, only to find himself blinded by cavernous honey almond eyes. After two minutes he managed to pry his eyes loose from the gaze. But in the back of his mind, he yearned for the chance to lose himself again in those orbs to present itself. But rather than expressing his inner desires, Kaiba expressed his outer desire to find their charge and leave. "Have you found her yet?" He calmly asked Serenity, as if she were an associate.

"No, but there is someone who has seen her." Serenity said as she indicated Rione.

"Do they know where she is now?"

"He doesn't." Serenity sighed, failing to notice Seto tense when she had said "He"

_Why did I just do that? I can't be falling for her, can I?_ Kaiba caught Serenity's eyes again and inaudibly sighed dreamily.After the thought crossed his mind a small smile crossed his face.

_He's so handsome when he smiles that way, instead of smirking like he usually does. _Serenity sighed somewhat dreamily.

Felicity broke the silence. "You can't go looking for your friend, at least stay for the night. Allow me to show you around." Felicity showed Seto and Serenity to their quarters, side by side rooms, with two beds apiece a small closet each. She then took Rione, aside smiling, half-mischievously.

"Did you see how those two acted around each other? I think it's time that we play matchmaker." Rione smiled softly. Felicity smiled too. "Perhaps Serenity has a point, I see the resemblance."

* * *

Noah meanwhile waited for his escort to return. _Where is that Dragon Lord? _Noah thought impatiently, but found that a woman was busily hanging clothes on a line. _This will occupy my time. _He bent down to pick up the shirts, saving the woman the trouble of bending over to grab the clothes.

The brunette smiled slightly, "Thanks, you would be really helpful. "

"No problem." Noah sighed, glad he could do something to occupy himself while he waited for **Lord of D**. to make his appearance.

When the Dragon Lord returned to Noah, he smiled when he saw that Noah had helped someone. He's on his way to recovering nicely.

"Want Resi to give you the tour?" He intruded on Noah's thoughts.

"_How do you know her name?" _Noah asked, astonished at what happened next. The Dragon Lord was immersed in a warm black, and after a few seconds, there was a man, wise with age.

"I am Dranin, the leader in proxy of the resistance until the two new leaders arrive, after which I will be able to move on to the next life." The man replied. "Tonight is a very special celebration, in which there are two people, one man, and one woman to be chosen to lead us in our celebration."

Felicity & Rione bumped Dranin. "We've found our leaders!" They both exclaimed

_**Back in the Real World**_

* * *

Tea saw Mokuba come through another entrance, and she was very thankful, as she would be at a loss for what to do if a computer broke down. "Has Seto found out yet?" Mokuba asked sheepishly.

"Found out about what?"

"About the flash drive and what was on it. Somehow, I just happened to have a flash drive on me during the Finals." Tea gave him a blank look. Mokuba sighed, "Remember Noah?"

Tea was completely puzzled as to why the younger Kaiba would ask that. "Of course I remember him. I have an excellent memory when it comes to noting people who need to be avoided. Why?"

"Promise you won't tell Seto?"

"Promise."

"His data space was just enough for the drive, and before the island blew up, I was able to download it onto the drive. But I knew that Noah didn't want to be stuck on a drive for the rest of his life, so when Seto talked about creating another virtual world, I knew that was where Noah would be safest; I know he has changed for the better, even if Seto will never see it that way."

"You're right, you know." Tea said agreeably

They both contented themselves with watching the computer screens.

* * *

**DH: **I hope that wasn't too bad a cliffhanger. I want to thank you for your patience and support. Please bear with me as I may not update for a while. Fear not, I have plenty of story ideas, but due to lack of multiple computers, it makes it difficult. Thanks for understanding.


	9. Swords and Secrets

**DH AN: **I am going to have this one, ( although it might very well become two) last Mhera centric chapter(s). This event needs to be done without any interruptions. Thanks to **Crystal Rose of Pollux **for inspiration from her Fic **Beneath The Valley**. I recommend it highly. Now on to **Chapter Nine: Swords and Secrets.**

**AN2: **The Phantom stuff that is not cannon comes courtesy of **Crystal Rose Of Pollux's **imagination; she has given me permission to use it. Also, some one from my other fic **Phantom Duelists** makes an appearance here.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Swords and Secrets**

Mhera 's hand loosely relinquished its hold on the chain, placing it into an indention on the wall to the right of the series of indentions. The wall slid aside, making Mhera think of a certain 'wall-switch lover' for a few seconds. Her eyes fell upon an object that was silver, with a pommel stone to match her eyes, and struck her with a déjà vu feeling. _No way. It cannot be a '__**Protector's Sword' **__I'm hallucinating. My goodness, I'm starting to sound like Kaiba. _

"_**You're nowhere near his level of denial, Mheralo Ishtar; I believe you know that for a fact." **_A voice spoke to her from nowhere.

_I'm definitely loosing it. _Mhera sighed, as she touched the handle of the sword. Her vision flashed gold, and Sethos, commonly referred to as Seth, had his hands on top of hers; smiling semi-smugly.

"_**Don't tell me you've forgotten me already." **_

"_What are you doing here?!" _Mhera almost mentally screamed, no doubt causing Nazuna to lose half of her hearing.

"_I still need my hearing!" _Nazuna screeched.

Mhera blushed, whispering to Seth, _"Is there somewhere we can do this privately?"_

"_**You know the way."**_

"_Alright, but I want answers."_

"_**All you need to know will be revealed in time."**_

Mhera sighed; _I swear if it wasn't Seth talking to me, those words would have come straight from my father's repertoire._Mhera then penetrated her mind, activating the hidden staircase in her mental hall. She was about to knock on the door, but as he had done the time previous, Seth opened the door before she was able to.

"It's true; history really does repeat itself ." Mhera mused. "But… what are you doing here?"

"I can easily explain that to you." Seth motioned inside with a nod of his head. Mhera proceeded in. she took one seat, an act upon which Seth took the one across from her. Mhera opened her mouth to speak, but Seth silenced her by putting up his hand in front of his mouth, palm facing Mhera. "Now, let me explain to you what I am doing here. I believe you know a story about a certain duo consisting of a noble viscount, and a masked musician."

Mhera did not follow.

Seth rolled his eyes in almost a direct imitation of his present self. "All I Ask of You, Music of the Night?!" He saw realization hit his companion. "Yes, Mhera, that Noble Viscount and Masked Musician!"

"But why should that concern me?"

"As you said, history repeats itself."

"Well, what of the musician and the viscount?" Mhera questioned. "One was left heartbroken, while the other found the love of his life and loved her to the end of his beloved's life, and I can assume, his own."

"True, but the Viscount's story continued. There were people set to ruin him from the start, even in his own family."

"I know how that feels." Mhera laughed bitterly. "And … the Opera Ghost…what became of him?"

"The viscount came to him for help…" Mhera waited in suspense. "And he gave it."

"But, but, but… they were never friends- they tried to kill each other!!" Mhera stammered in shock.

"Enemies are only friends in wait." Seth commented softly.

"I don't follow." Mhera sighed

"Take Seto Kaiba for example." Seth cocked his head. "He considered you a threat to the tournament."

"I was no threat. I just wanted a vacation. But alas, it was something fate never gave me." Mhera argued, "I doubt he'll ever trust me fully."

"See you know what I mean. You do follow. In fact you've followed most of your life." Mhera was about to counter him but decided against it. "Now, to the real reason I'm in your sword." He sighed, "Remember when you asked me about, I believe you addressed it as "me being able to take over your body, and whether I could you only do it while I was with my counterpart."

"You need me to- wait, Seto Kaiba is here?" Mhera asked, a little shocked that he would even bother to come after whoever kidnapped her. "I swear he is going soft." Mhera shook her head.

After getting over her shock, she finished her question. "You need me to find your counterpart for you? Pardon me for asking this strikingly obvious but why me?"

"Because you are a great example of putting others before oneself… and I was kind of disappointed when your watch over the Millennium Rod was over." Seth said softly.

"So what do you need?"

"I need you to get the ring of ice locked away in another mountain far from here."

"Can you give me a location?"

"You'll find a map, and a riddle within the scabbard of your sword." Seth responded.

"Thank you."

She then left her mind to find her hands still on the handle of the blade. Her eyes scanned the scabbard until she found a small pouch on the unexposed side of it. She slid her hand into it, removing a scroll, and a tri-folded piece of parchment. It read as follows:

_To obtain the ring of seclusion cold, you must defeat the king of Raiders bold. A sword heir's trial is at long last foretold. The map holds the key._

Mhera glanced at the map, noting a location to the North marked with the Wadjet Eye. "Well, I guess that's where we're headed." Mhera sighed as she sat against the cave wall to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

**DH: **I'm going to make it two chapters. (I promise) But I have a really cute Seto Serenity scene later so hopefully you can forgive me for the lack of them in the next chapter. Please Review. Once again, partial credit for this idea goes to **Crystal Rose of Pollux.**


	10. The Masked Musician

**DH AN: **Alright, I'm back with a very late anniversary chapter of ASR. Please enjoy **Chapter Ten: The Masked Musician. **Phantom references await. And Thanks to **Crystal Rose of Pollux **for the ideas. Some of her timeline and ideas will be used throughout this story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Masked Musician**

Mhera was woken early with a very rough mental nudge from Nazuna. The dragon's voice filled her mind. _"We should get going if we want to be there by nightfall." _

"**She is right" **Seth's voice cut in. _**"But you will need help. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."**_

Mhera was so sleep deprived that she did not comprehend what was said, and within three seconds she was quickly noosed by, to her horror and surprise, a Punjab lasso. But strangely, the noose started to loosen rather than tighten as time passed.

A deep voice then found her ear. _"You were warned to keep your hand at the level of your eyes_,_ were you not?"_ Mhera was almost tripped as the noose slid under her feet to its wielder. She turned to glance behind, and saw a man dressed in a night black ensemble complete with a midnight black suit, a cloak of the same color, and black leather gloves that looked soft to the touch. But the two characteristics that would have frightened her also intrigued her as well; although not enough that she would remove the white half-mask from the face that held longing deep green eyes. The masked man waited for an answer.

Mhera softly responded to the musician, "Yes, that is what I was told, but-"

She was cut off when the masked man spoke, a melody hidden in his voice. _"Mademoiselle, I have watched your family for years; do you really think I would not know your 'I was tired and or not thinking' excuse? Have you not been taught to be prepared for anything?"_

"Yes, but not for an oncoming Punjab lasso, though." She eyed him curiously. "Who are you, anyway?"

The man's voice was soft and slightly self convicting, _"I have been under many names, mademoiselle; Opera Ghost, The Phantom of the Opera, Angel of Music; you may call me what you wish." _He hung his head slightly.

"May I just call you by your title, Monsieur?" Mhera asked

The masked man was a bit surprised at this, but he relented, _"It satisfies." _The Masked Musician sighed softly. _"I am here to assist you should you need it, Mademoiselle Ishtar."_

Now, Mhera was surprised; her surname was rarely used in conversation. The masked musician's voice brought her out of her reverie. And she finally realized, she had seen the Masked Musician before, on a roof about two weeks earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"I had no idea…" Mhera's own voice trailed off, as she now saw The Phantom on her left. She knew she had a slight look of disbelief on her face.

"_You don't seem as worried by my appearance as your father was… strange. He tells you the truth, my dear."_

_Is he a Guardian Angel? If so, my father and I have probably been a handful…_

"_Well, I am an Angel of Music, mademoiselle; why can't I be a guardian angel as well?"_

The Phantom faded from her sight.

_**End of Flashback**_

"We should get going, no?" He asked. Mhera didn't answer, still in a minute state of shock. _"Why was I charged to look after this family?" _the Musician muttered under his breath.

Mhera finally found her voice after a few minutes. "Monsieur?" She asked quietly, almost mentally taking a step backward as the Masked Musician turned his gaze on her. At the same time her mind went back to different circumstances, ones which were in an office rather than a cave, and her father's impressing gaze in place of the musician's equally impressive one.

The odd thing was both gazers in question had their similarities; though if she ever got a note from the O.G., she would be scared stiff, and his secret passages were no doubt more elaborate than those of the R.H., yet instead of keeping an eye out for wall-switches, she'd be watching for the master strokes of the trapdoor lover.

The Musician lowered his gaze, "Yes, what is it you want?"

"What did you- How long have you-" Mhera was stuck in a question that she couldn't quite word accurately.

The Musician smiled slightly. "Let's go and I'll answer on the way. It's a long story. Are we agreed?" He held out his hand, but Mhera wasn't sure whether it was there or not, and she hesitated before taking the chance.

"Agreed." She stated simply and quickly plunged her hand into his, and, she was right, the gloves were soft to the touch.

* * *

**DH: **Alright, there will be a time skip or reverse, as I will jump to Seto and Serenity. You may remember I mentioned the Viscount in Chapter Nine, and you wonder where he comes in. The answer is next chapter. There were very obvious Phantom references here, and one Leroux Phantom reference. Please review.


	11. A Viscount's Visitation

**DH AN: **I apologize, as this update is a week late, but I hope you enjoy **Chapter Eleven: A Viscount's Visitation. **Look for a reverse reference to a line from **A Jeweler's Perfect Combination, Chapter: Questions of a Golden Trust. **POTO references, both Cannon and those from the stories by **Crystal Rose of Pollux** are here as well.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Viscount's Visitation**

Rione pulled back his, now proven, unkempt brown hair from his face into a small ponytail. It was his job to guide the male guest of honor through the ceremony, and meaning of the position offered by the Resistance, all be it for ceremonial purposes. Rione wanted to look like he really knew what he was talking about; the fact that he did would be known as soon as he began to tell the guest of honor about the destiny the true holder of the position would have. What he didn't know was that Seto Kaiba had quite a problem accepting the word 'destiny'.

Seto Kaiba sat on the minimally comfortable bed that was nothing compared to his own very expensive, heated, pressure relieving, king-sized bed that he barely slept in as was.

He sat and pondered. _There has to_ _be a reason that Ishtar was taken. _He had already come up with two possibilities, the less likely of the two involving him; he wanted as little to do with that family as possible. But even so, whoever was behind this had messed with his company; albeit in an abstract way, but kidnapping someone and then tossing them into his new virtual world that still had plot-lines to work out at minimum; was something he would not stand for.

A new thought occurred to him. _What if this has nothing to do with Ishtar and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time? After all, I'm certain it has happened to her before. _His eyes then widened at a realization that started to tighten around his mind as a noose would a neck He, Serenity, and the probable unwillingly kidnapped reason they had come in the first place; they were all in danger, of themselves if nothing more.

Seto's designers had placed a guaranteed idea that would ensure the success of the endeavor at Kaiba Land, and perhaps cost phobia-countering counselors several patients. Those who dealt with the common phobias as arachnophobia, and claustrophobia would still have business enough. The player faced the person or thing they feared most, and that was not a good thing…two out of three had fears of undeniably insane individuals.

_But the goal of the difficult task has yet to reveal itself. _Seto set his chin into his hand resignedly.

"_Which is why you must be careful, Monsieur Kaiba." _A strong deeply gentle voice said.

Seto's hand immediately dropped to his side as his head whirled around to look for the voice's source. "Who's there? Show yourself, or when I find you, you won't know what hit you."

"_As you wish, Monsieur Kaiba." _The softly strong voice said. His eyes then watched in complete disbelief as a man with shoulder-length dirty-blond, although it could be argued brown, hair, and blue eyes that lacked the ice of the elder Kaiba's, stared Seto in the face. The man's attire was peculiar as well. An immaculately white long-sleeve shirt, save for a reddish brown spot just below his left shoulder. Also making up his ensemble was a set of pants, ideal for the late nineteenth century, from which an impressive saber hung at his side.

Seto smirked. "Are you supposed to scare me? If so, you're not doing a good job of it."

"_I came to warn you, Monsieur Kaiba, of descendants of thieves from the past, dreadful ones, that threaten both you and the lives of those who are here by fate to aid you._" The voice calmly stated, urgency laced within his tone. _"Now before you tune me out, there is someone who has indeed sworn revenge upon you for events long passed…and revenge upon one linked to the reason you were initially here, revenge upon one who is linked to that Ishtar your thoughts have spoken of."_

Seto at least gathered enough information from the man who looked like, the best he could figure-a French viscount- to know the identity of one proposed target of whoever had the nerve to lure him here with the kidnapping. The last name was enough. But the identity of who would want revenge on both he and Marik Ishtar, that was what was eluding the pondering CEO most. That is until he caught sight of a cross, hidden underneath the viscount's clothing. It was similar to one that he had seen in a photograph of an old French estate, reportedly owned by a wealthy family with the surname deChagny, and one that he had caught glimpses of on a certain card shark. _Oh, I forgot about Keith; it's odd I usually don't forget anyone who traps my brother or I in a pyramid in a jungle…. I don't easily forgive those who kidnap my little brother._

"_You cannot blame the one who aided those you love for their connections, or hold past deeds so grudgingly against them, for if that person blamed did not what they had, things may have ended differently." _The viscount murmured.

"You speak from experience then?" Seto asked sharply.

"_I'd rather not say." _The viscount's voice was almost inaudible.

_I'll take that as a yes._ Seto smirked.

His thoughts were then interrupted by quick, hard knocks on his door. The CEO opened it to find Rione out in the doorway. What he would give to transform his love for work into a contentment in solitude, or solitude in general. He looked behind him, where the viscount had been standing only a moment before, to find that his visitor had vanished.

* * *

**DH: **That's a chapter, and yes there are some **Powers Trilogy **spoilers in here. Please Review.


End file.
